


Curry Take Away

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-05
Updated: 2008-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Hermione and Sirius eat take away for every meal and its getting boring.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 6





	Curry Take Away

Sirius grimaced at his take-away curry in disgust. He really hated curry, but Simon's was the only place that was open and delivered at eleven 'o clock at night. His dark eyes wandered up to his wife, Hermione. It looked as though she disliked the take away as well. He smiled when their eyes met.

"I am bloody tired of take away for every meal."

"Me too. We really need to learn how to cook." She sighed. "I don't know who can teach us though."

"What about Molly?"

"Are you kidding? After we almost burned down The Burrow last time?"


End file.
